Deixe–me Aspirar
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Ele a tinha. Ela o tinha. E nada mais era necessário. Ou talvez, apenas mais um pedaço deles para completá-los. UA, OOC. Editada, versão one-shot.


**Título:** Deixe-me Aspirar.

**Autora:** Ju Hayes.

**Censura:** M — 16 anos.

**Shipper:** Sakura & Sasuke.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e sua inesgotável criatividade. Eu acho.

**Sinopse:** "Dizem que a vida só vale a pena quando alguém está te amando." Ele a tinha. Ela o tinha. E nada mais era necessário.

**N/A:** Resolvi que precisava de desafios na escrita, então achei que drabbles poderiam ser um. E aí descobri que a coisa mais difícil de escrever que poderia existir são drabbles, porque é muito chato fechar o texto exatamente com 100 palavras. Depois da minha breve reclamação, tenha uma boa leitura! :3

* * *

.

.

**I**

.

.

Chovia. Não era realmente uma novidade, devido o clima, mas havia originalidade.

Ele estava com ela. Estavam sentados numa varanda qualquer, tendo a vista linda exposta aos olhos. Não era algo surreal. Eram apenas árvores com os galhos sacolejando às lufadas de vento, a grama despontando por entre a neve que começava a derreter. Mas ele estava ali com ela, seu braço rodeando os ombros trêmulos. E isso tornava tudo especial. Vez ou outra seus lábios frios encostavam-se à bochecha rosada dela — exatamente como o cabelo — e deixavam um beijo tímido, como uma promessa silenciosa.

_Eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei._

.

.

**II**

.

.

Era um dia comum. Ou ela achava.

Ela chegara exausta e tudo o que poderia pensar era em uma massagem nos pés. Ele estaria deitado no sofá, cochilando, mas assim que ela fizesse o pedido, ele levantaria para dar lugar a ela, sorriria e iria lhe fazer um café. Mas ele não estava no sofá naquele instante. Ele estava na cozinha, fazendo-lhe chocolate quente.

Sua bebida predileta.

Ela se aproximou tímida, incapaz de entender o que ele viu nela. Não um cara como ele. Mas ele lhe alcançou primeiro, capturou-a com seus braços e sussurrou:

_Você sabe? Eu amo você._

.

.

**III**

.

.

Ela nunca pensou que fosse ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela sabia que ele a amava. Mas aquilo?

Eles estavam no jardim quando aconteceu. Ela colhia cosmos com a paciência que apenas uma mulher teria para isso quando o ouviu. Ela congelou todos seus movimentos. Quer dizer, quem pergunta algo como aquilo em um momento como aquele? Ele esperou seu choque passar paciente. Então ela o olhou como quem quer saber se tudo aquilo era sério, mas só o que ele fez foi pegar a sua mão e pôr um anel em seu dedo, sorrindo. Ela chorou como a boba que era.

.

.

**IV**

.

.

Os lábios dele estavam quentes contra seu pescoço. Os dela estavam capturados por seus dentes. Havia as lamúrias, os pedidos. O ensejo frenético por mais. Era tudo muito pouco, por mais que parecesse muito. Ela havia achado um ritmo, seus quadris manejando com perfeição. Ele arranhava suas costas, mordia seus ombros. O suor de ambos se misturava, as respirações sentidas pelo outro.

Conectados. A mente era apenas uma extensão da cobiça e a cobiça era apenas uma extensão do corpo.

Então ela estourou. Ele a seguiu, apenas a esperava. Duas bombas que finalmente puderam ter seus fragmentos alçando voo. Liberdade.

.

.

**V**

.

.

Tudo o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento resumia-se a ele e sua elegância no smoking cinza. Ela se sentia tão tola naquele vestido longo com a tonalidade nude, mas agora, vendo ele ali, esperando-a no altar, sabia que ninguém olharia para ela. O medo de tropeçar já não era mais tão pronunciado e o sorriso agora vinha fácil e reflexivo. Ela radiava a felicidade quase palpável que captava dele. Não havia mais pessoas ao seu redor, nem o braço de seu pai enlaçando o seu.

Era apenas ela, ele e as dezenas de lírios presenciando o recomeço.

.

.

**VI**

.

.

O choro cessara. Ela queria rir. Avisaram-na daquele fato. A primeira briga pós-casamento é sempre mais complicada. Não fora algo sério. Uma discussão tola que iniciou com um motivo e encerrou-se com outro.

Ele, no entanto, sorria, pois sabia que logo ela estaria ali, o rosto apologético devido à repentina explosão. Ele tinha uma opinião formada sobre aquilo, que compartilhou com ela pouco tempo depois, quando ela apareceu com uma panela de calda de chocolate e duas colheres.

_Vamos brigar mais vezes. Eu adoro reconciliações._

Ocupada com os lábios dele, ela não respondeu. Havia muitas coisas a fazer-se com chocolate.

.

.

**VII**

.

.

E lá estava ele a pegando de surpresa outra vez.

Ela nem mesmo imaginava-se casada, então quem esperaria mais isso? A princípio, ele somente aguardava o momento certo para levantar a questão. Veio com beijos suaves em seu corpo, as mãos passeando de forma sacana pela pele pálida e cremosa. Cantarolava a melodia que ela tanto apreciava enquanto a via arrepiar-se, os olhos se fechando embalados pela magia do momento. E então veio a frase clichê, escapando por seus lábios com a mesma doçura de seu significado:

_Que tal treinarmos para fazer um moleque?_

Inesperado. E o sentimento a aquecia.

.

.

**VIII**

.

.

Um chute. Ou algum outro movimento qualquer. Quem poderia saber? Ela só sabia que não conseguia acreditar naquilo, até que sentiu pela primeira vez a movimentação. Parecia um espasmo. Ela queria dividir aquilo com ele, mas ainda não era perceptível pelo lado externo. Então foi quando ela sentiu o suposto chute e ele estava com ela no momento.

Uma maldita simbiose que funcionou perfeitamente.

Ele tentou disfarçar, mas ela viu; seus olhos estavam úmidos. Assim como os dela, ainda que ela nem tenha se importado em fingir. E a pergunta surpreendente vinda dele:

_É normal que eu já o ame?_

.

.

**IX**

.

.

Ele segurava-a pela mão, suada pelo esforço. Gritos irrompiam de seu peito, desesperando-o. Ele se assustou quando ela o acordou na madrugada, contrações surgindo. Ele parecia ter criado raízes no chão, voltando a si apenas quando ouviu a voz dela tilintando.

Agora ele não poderia fazer mais nada. Sabia que ela diria que era devido a ele que tudo isso acontecia, mas não era o suficiente para ele. Todavia, assim que o montinho sujo em uma toalha foi lhe dado, ele sentiu suas pernas gelatinosas. Havia um sorriso imenso na face dela, mas ele sentiu lágrimas na sua.

_Bem-vinda, tampinha._

.

.

**X**

.

.

A pequena corria. Estava destruindo as flores da mãe, e ele ria. Ria e velava por ela, para não aumentar as estatísticas de acidentes domésticos. Ela o chamava: vem brincar, papai!, e ele ia. Ele fazia o que ela quisesse, mesmo que soubesse que ela — a outra parte de sua vida — fosse questionar todas as atitudes depois.

Foi quando ela chegou. Olhou assombrada para os seus canteiros, até que o seu olhar caiu na pequena de cabelos pretos — como o pai. Ela sorriu sapeca, mordendo o lábio inferior — como a mãe.

Estava ali, na frente deles: _o sentido da vida._

* * *

**N/A:** Resolvi editar e deixar todas as drabbles juntas, porque eu me esqueço de postá-las. Desculpe a todas que esperaram alguns dias de atualização. Obrigada a todos que comentaram e que vão comentar. Logo eu venho com uma história melhor, rs. Beijo!


End file.
